Destiny
by Pixeleve
Summary: Whiteclaw was an ordinary RiverClan cat. Until he fell off the gorge on that one fateful day. Everyone assumed him dead. But, what if he wasn't? What if StarClan took him away? To a place where his true destiny resided, greater than the four clans themselves.


**A/N **

**Hello! I am Pixeleve. Those of you who followed this story before this rewrite, I'm sure you remember how horrid this was. I decided to begin it again. Now, updates for one are going to be slower than my hit story, Stolen, because it's my main one. **

**If you are here from Stolen, uh… Sorry for not updating. **

**Let's begin! **

A long haired grey tabby tom scuffled with a black tom with a single white paw. The grey tom gripped his claws into the black tom's shoulders, the two rolling across the ground in a tussle of teeth and claws.

The black tom broke free from the grey tom, backing up to aim for a better blow, but his hind paws skidded off the edge of the gorge. The grey tom's face grew alarmed, racing forward to help him up.

"Grab the ledge with your paw!" The grey tabby yowled. "I'll bite it to pull you up!"

The black tom outstretched his paw, his bright blue eyes wide in terror. His hind legs scrambled in an attempt to haul himself up, but the soft ground beneath him began crumbling away under his weight .

The grey tabby leaned himself forward, almost slipping off the cliff himself, dug his claws into the mud, fighting to save the cat who was his enemy only a few heartbeats ago.

As the black tom fell through the tabby's grasp, the grey tom let out a deafening howl, barely audible over the roars of the churning water below.

As the black tom plummeted into the foaming water, he saw his old mentor's face appear from over the cliff, reaching down her paw as if she could stretch and grab him. A ginger face with fur as bright as flames and eyes as green as Green-leaf appeared beside his golden dappled mentor.

"Whiteclaw!" The golden dappled cat cried out. "NO!" The black tom howled as he splashed into the foaming river.

"Leopardfur! I'm okay!" Whiteclaw- the black tom- tried to call out to her, outstretching his single white paw, but the water sloshed over him, drowning out his words.

Whiteclaw struggled against the waves and despite being a RiverClan cat, his swimming skills were useless against the fierce waters. It tossed and turned him along, water filling and burning in his lungs and throat.

Whiteclaw thrashed his paws, doing his best to keep his head above the seismic churns of the waterway, but he had only just become a warrior, and an early one at that.

Despite his efforts, Whiteclaw sunk under the waves, his breath escaping him in the form of bubbles which merely joined the foaming water and disappeared. Whiteclaw struggled not to breathe in the water, but as his body slammed into boulder after boulder, his remaining breath escaped him and he felt his vision go hazy.

Whiteclaw found himself washed up on a sandy shore, similar to the one by the RiverClan river, but much larger and flowing into a lake.

Whiteclaw staggered to his paws, but collapsed again, his head throbbing and underbelly dripping blood. He groaned in agony, crawling forward pitifully.

_I will not die, _Whiteclaw thought stubbornly, still dragging himself painfully forward. _I will not die! _

Whiteclaw clenched his jaw, taking notice of a medium sized piece of stone from the boulder he had crashed into that was driven into his stomach. His back still ached from being thrown around like a moss ball.

Whiteclaw gripped the rock with his white paw, grunting as he slowly tugged it out. With final, feeble pull and a gasp of pain, he tossed the stone aside, the sharp end red with his blood.

Whitepaw held his free paw to keep his blood from spilling out, now seeing his mistake of pulling out the object that was keeping him from bleeding out.

Pain lanced through him, clouded his vision and buzzed in head and ears. Whiteclaw realized he was losing consciousness, and would bleed out to his death, alone and in unknown territory.

Whiteclaw struggled briefly in his mind and flexing his claws into the wet, mushy ground, but the pain was too overwhelming. Finally, Whiteclaw descended into the empty darkness.

**A/N **

**Don't hurt me! I know I have to update Stolen since I'm going in vacation but this was already half written and the old one was greatly bothering me. **


End file.
